Fun with Feathers
by RannaLi
Summary: Dean randomly finds wings on his back. Wait what? Wing!fic. Slash. Destiel. Rated M: for language and sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

Dean randomly finds wings on his back. Wait what? Wing!fic. Slash. Destiel.

* * *

My life is crap. There is no other way to define this precise moment. Sure, there have been bad times here and there but nothing could have prepared me for the ultimate displeasure at the state of my life right now.

"What the fuck?"

I'm standing in front of the mirror in our hotel bathroom, disbelieving what my eyes are trying to resister as truth.

"Sammy! Get the fuck in here!"

Sam comes rushing over and nearly tears the door down.

"Dean! What's the matter?" he stops frozen in his tracks but his eyes wonder all over the room before settling on me.

"Dude, not funny." Sam crosses his arms, "I don't see anything."

"Okay, that proves it. I'm crazy. Send me to the loony bin." I slumped down onto the toilet seat and hid my face in my hands.

"Dean, what do you see?" Sam knelt down beside me.  
I turn sideways so I can see my back in the mirror's reflection. "I have... I ha... I have wings." Such words I never imagined myself to say.

"What?" Sam said double-checking his vision, "I still can't see anything... But you can..." I nodded. "What color are they?"

"Well they are, uhh white and feathery. Like a goddamn Christmas tree angel." I looked away.

"Can you feel them?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just saw them in the mirror when I walked in here, now I see them there on my back." I slowly reached my hand to touch a feather. It's feathery just as it looks. What is odd is that I feel my finger with the feather, like as if I was running my hand through my hair, except of course, it's a wing.

"Yeah, I can feel it." I said to Sam.

"May I try and touch it?" Sam asked.

"Uhh sure." Sam reached his hand out but he was nowhere near my wing. I guided his hand to the feathery mass. I felt his hand on my wing. He wiggled his hand and I felt my feathers ruffle under his touch.

"Dude, don't do that."

Sam looked saddened, "I don't feel anything."  
We shared a brief moment of awkward silence.  
I cleared my throat, "We should call Cas, he should know more about this than us."

"Yeah." Sam replied, "Oh by the way, I've got breakfast."

"Awesome."

After breakfast and my constant struggle for a comfortable sitting position, we started to pray for Cas.

"Uhh, Castiel. It's me, Dean. We have a problem and we really really could use your advice... This is not a joking matter get your ass down here right now!" Cas appeared in front of me.

"I'm here." Cas said bluntly.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Dean. Why do you have wings?"

Sam got up from his chair and said, "We were hoping you would know. What I mean is, are they angel wings?"

"Yes." Cas replied before hastily looking away and blushing.

"Cas, how come you can see my wings but I can't see yours?" I asked

"It's because I'm hiding mine." Cas sighed and faced me, "Forgive me, I'll ask around and see what I can do for you Dean." then he vanished.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Sam just shrugged.

"We lie low until we know what's going on."

"If lying low means that I should stay inside, could you at least get me some pie while you're out."

"Sure." Sam laughed as he grabbed his jacket on his way out the motel door.

I huffed to myself. To be honest though, I actually wanted some time alone. I want to investigate the latest addition to my body. I went back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. They're still there. Cas confirmed that I am not insane. They're still folded behind my back. I hadn't tried to move them yet. I'm gonna try this now. Maybe it's just like moving an arm. My left wing spreads a bit. The feathers underneath the fluffy ones look much cooler. They resemble something like warrior or tribal feathers. Each of them are still perfectly white. It feels more natural to open both wings at the same time. So my left and my right wings spread open. Holy motherfuck they are huge. They cover each wall of the bathroom and they aren't even spread out to their full length. I am simultaneously scared and amazed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked out of sheer wonder.

"This is not your fault Dean." Cas was standing in the bathroom's door frame.

My wings react instinctively to shelter myself. "Damnit Cas, one day you're going to give me a heart attack."

"Uh Dean. Please uh, fold up your wings. They're a little overwhelming."

"Okay..." I eyed Cas suspiciously as my wings found a comfortably place on my back.

"I suppose there is no easier way of telling you so here's the truth. I gave you those wings Dean."

"Wait, what? How?"

"It's a similar to how Gabriel alters his environment and manifests things from thin air. I am an angel just as he is."

"So wait, YOU made this." I said gesturing to my back.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'd prefer if I didn't answer that question. The problem is resolved and now I will remove your wings." Cas stepped forward. I stepped back.

"No way, you're not getting out of explaining this." I push Cas onto a chair and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"I take no pleasure in explaining my actions. However because I foresee no other option here it is. In my subconscious I must have placed a thought into to action when it should have remained a thought."

"You thought about me having wings?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well you think about a lot or things but they don't necessarily come true. Right? So how come this?"

"I do not wish to disclose that information."

"Cas. Why did you think about me having wings?" I began to unfold them. Cas blushed and looked away. "Cas look at me. Why do I have wings?" My wings encircled the room and the tips of my feathers brushed Cas lightly on his shoulders. Cas' breath hitched as one feather touched his neck. "Tell me Cas." I brushed my feathers over his eyes and down the sides of his face. I was teasing him now. He breath was hard and ragged.

"It's bec-cause. I find you very arousing with wings." Cas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of my feathers.

I was shocked for a second. Now I'm extremely pleased.

"Were you having a wet-dream about me Cas? Were you masturbating and thinking about me Cas?"

"Yes." Perhaps he meant yes to both. My wings are continuously molesting his face.

Right then Sam walked in through the door. Cas yelps and tries to rise from the chair. My wings hold him in place.

"Sup Sammy? Cas is here, he couldn't figure out what's going on. Didja bring the pie?"

"Yeah here you go." Sam hands me a take-out bag. His hands pass through my wings like as if nothing was there. Sam sits down on the chair across from Cas. While poor Cas is trying his best to keep a straight face. He's gripping the armrests of the chair so hard that his knuckles are turning white.

"Cas, you alright?" Sam is legitimately concerned.

"Yes... Sam, I'm alright." Cas sends me a death glare. I simply respond by hovering one of my wings over his crotch. Cas' eyes widen and he shakes his head, pleading me not to. I do. I press my wing fully onto Cas. He gasps. In one swift motion he grabs my wings and pulls it off of him as he jumps from the chair.

"I have to go." and then he's gone.

"What's up with Cas?" Sam asks.

"I haven't the faintest."  
I say that with enthusiasm. Yet I can still feel where I had touched Cas on the ends if my feathers. It feels like a warm tingly sensation, I kind of like it.

* * *

I was dying for another Destiel wing fic, so I wrote my own.

Hope it's satisfactory.

-RannaLi


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's got wings. Wait, what? Destiel!

* * *

The novelty of my new wings is starting to wear off. Plus it's not as fun without Cas in the vicinity. He's so fun to tease. Okay maybe I feel a little bad about that, but oh my god, the look on his flushed face was irresistible. If only I could Cas make swim in that ecstasy once again. He just looked so vulnerable, so emotional and sexy. I savoured that moment when Cas' eyes fluttered at the touch of my wings on his bare skin. I really wanted to do that again.

In the meantime, Sam and I are alone in the motel. Poor baby brother has no idea of the influence I've got over Cas. He doesn't know that Cas used his angel mojo to give me wings because of some sexual fantasy. I'm in no hurry to tell him either.

"Today has been a total waste." Sam says as he moves towards his bed, "We can't go anywhere and we don't know how to fix your uhh, problem."

"It's not a total waste Sammy. Cas said only angels and spiritually gifted humans can see my wings...No offense, but my point is that I can totally go out in public."

"Pfft, none taken." Sam descended under his blankets and turned off the light on his bedside table.

That goddamn moose of a brother can get to sleep so quickly it's unfair. Within two minutes Sam is snoring softly on his side. I, on the other hand, am suffering from several difficulties. Things pass through my wings as if nothing was there, yet I feel everything. I can feel the woolly blanket skim alongside each feather. I can feel my t-shirt pull past every plume as I pull it over my head. This new feeling is slightly erotic. In my head, I never thought wings would be so freaking sensitive. It's probably Cas' fault. Yes, that is a reasonable conclusion. Fuck you Cas. This is starting to get really weird and I know it's your doing. As strange as all of it is, I don't stop touching things with my wings. I fix my sitting position so I have maximum access to the area around me. I spread my wings. The fugly shag carpet, the bedside table, the television in the corner, the walls and the ceiling all get a thorough groping from my feather tips. Cas, I've changed my mind, this is awesome. I get shivers travelling up and down my spine from the touch of each surface. Even though this new sensation is amazing, I wish Cas were here. None of the objects in the room gave off that warmth that Cas did. I breathe in and out and try to remember that tiny wonderful pleasure I felt when he hastily brushed my wings aside. I pull my right wing over my lap and gently start stroking the feathers.

"Mmmhhmmm..." It's a very good feeling. So good, the heat goes southward and I am officially aroused. I pull my wings around me like a cocoon and brushing my hands on them with tender motions. Just for fun I imagine Cas doing this to me. A blush rises to my face. The image of Cas fondling my wings is just, so hot!

"Cas..." slips from my mouth. It should be alright, Sam is fast asleep. I quietly remove my boxer shorts and massage myself imagining Cas' nimble fingers instead of mine. My wings are quivering in response to my every stroke. I come embarrassingly fast. Whatever, no one saw it.

"Haaa..." I sigh and fall forward onto my bed. I can deal with my mess in the morning. My wings are still shaking from my excitement. Too bad Cas wasn't here, I bet he'd know all the good places to touch someone's wings. I chuckle softly. That angel is as sexually inexperienced as Disney princess. I close my eyes and imagine what Cas' come face might look like. I should have stayed awake longer. I should have inspected the area just outside the window. I should have seen that small space where the curtain didn't quite cover. If I did, I would have heard the whoosh of angel's wings. I would have seen several blood droplets left behind from someone who suffered an unexpected nosebleed.

* * *

"Sweet dreams." Was a saying people always say to their children. Usually out of irony, these kids get nightmares. I figure that, reality constantly inflicts upon your subconscious dream space. Things that you thought about or experienced get mirrored into your dreams. This is my sad explanation for what was occurring in my dream presently. Cas is kissing me. His lips are so soft and his eyelashes are so long. I feel like a pansy but this is all that my brain can register at the moment.

"Cas? This must be a dream right? I'm dreaming right now."

"Shhhh..." He places two fingers on my lips, "Less talk please." His deep voice sends ripples through my body. This is definitely a dream. Therefore, I can be as pervy as I please for this is my own dream. I take Cas' fingers into my mouth and wet them with my tongue. He gasps and a blush rises to his cheeks.

I smirk as I pull at his wrist, "You think you're calling the shots?" I grab his arm and pin him against some random wall, "Less talk indeed." Then I kiss him savagely. I attack his mouth with tongue and lip-smacking noises. I can feel Cas weaken in his knees, his hands lift up and go round my neck. As our bodies press up against each other, Cas' hand travel down my back. He rubs circular motions around my shoulder blades. I feel a jolt of something from his finger tips. I moan loudly and my eyes roll back into my head.

"Turn around." Cas commands. I do. I begin to undo my pant zipper but Cas catches me off guard by ripping my shirt clean off. His palms now lay flat on my back. Cas starts speaking words in Enochian and pleasure washes back and forth all over my back. I can't do anything but writhe beneath him.

"This may hurt a little..." Cas kisses the back of my neck before pulling away. I moan at the loss of his touch. Just then, a huge explosion of pain overwhelms me and I sink to my knees. There's a blinding blast of light and a new weight, that same weight of my new wings. Tears well up in my eyes as I cautiously turn around but I already know what I'll see. I see bright, white feathers. They are clean, they are perfect and they gleam in our darkness. Cas stares at me and lets the image sink in then he smiles.

"Dean." He says, "Your spirit is so beautiful. I wish you could see it for yourself."

This is not my dream.

I abruptly wake up. The sun is just peaking into the sky and the godforsaken birds are beginning their bird songs. Sam is still sleeping. I still have wings. I also have a nosebleed. 'Sweet dreams' my ass.

* * *

I like the thought of people suffering from nosebleeds due to sexual frustration.

It won't happen too often in the future. If you catch my drift...

-RannaLi


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's got wings, wait what?

* * *

"Dude, check this out." I flap my enormous wings and a gust of wind blows behind me subsequently lifting the skirt of a girl walking behind us. She's wearing purple panties.

"Dean, don't do that." Sam shrugs and walks faster.

"Come on, admit that was high-five worthy." I walk faster to catch up to my moose.

"Where the fuck is Cas?" Sam swears under his breath.

"Lay off the guy, he probably got better things to worry about." I say, "It's alright though. We've just positively confirmed that my wings are very invisible." Sam just sighs. I tell him, "We can't hide out forever without a good reason. People are getting hurt by weird shit. It's our job to kill the sons of bitches."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Sam replies. We make our way to the motel and load up all our stuff in the car.

"Dean, can you drive with the uhh, extra limbs?"

"Easy like pie." I reply. I get in the driver's seat and position my wings so that they hang over the seat and rest on the back seat. The next job is three days drive away. I drive all day long yet Sammy always falls asleep before we reach our stay for the night. I check us in a modest motel for the night. Instead of waking Sam up just so he can sleep on a bed I decide that I can take his weight. I pick him up princess style. He better not wake up while I'm moving him. Sammy used to be this tiny little thing, now he's all arms and legs. My wings spread to balance out his weight. Somehow I open the door then I gently place Sam on the bed. I take off his shoes then put a blanket on top of him. I'm an awesome big brother. I'm starving but everything worthy of consumption is most likely closed by now. The motel has a vending machine around the corner, so I fiddle my pockets for loose change as I make my way towards it.

"Dean, you saw it didn't you?"

"Oh my God Cas!" I grip the edge of the vending machine, "I'm positive that I'll die of heart failure."

"You saw that vision?" Cas looked legitimately concerned.

"What vision?" I said as I bought a can of coke. Cad leaned in really close, so close I can feel his breath on my lips. All I can do is continue to stare into those blue eyes of his as he stares back at mine. I blush due to proximity.

"This vision Dean." Cas touches my forehead and images from last night whoosh through my mind.  
I speak quietly as the vision fades, "Yes, I saw it last night." Cas looks down in a defeated look, "I'm sorry Dean. This was never meant to happen."

"Cas, did that vision actually happen? It wasn't a dream and..."

"It was my dream. Or my most wanted desire. I wanted to see you Dean. I wanted to see your supernatural beauty when your human form hides it. Your courage," Cas looks into my eyes again, "your fighting spirit, your trust, your loyalty and your love." Cas lifts his hand to caress my face. I lean into it.

"You're so beautiful and you didn't know it."

I kiss him. I kiss Cas' lips and my arm wraps around his waist, coke forgotten. I pull him close and my other hand massages into his hair. It was gentle and soft and totally not my normal style. We break for air and I tenderly kiss him again. Eight minutes, not that I'm counting but we must have kissed like that for eight minutes.

"Dean, Dean, as much as I want to stand here all night long I have troubling news. Dean stop. This is important. Dean! This concerns you." Cas had to wrench me from his embrace.

"Can't be that important." I try and lean in again.

"Dean! That vision. It was broadcasted in Enochian." That made me stop and listen.

"What?"

"It was a message sent across the angel network and now they know that you have wings. They will now do their best to find you."

"Cas. How did I hear an Enochian message?"

"This is what is troubling me, you were only meant to, well you weren't meant to have anything. What I mean is, the power within you is changing on its own and I don't know what you're changing into." That is definitely the scariest thing I've heard in a while.

"Wait, what power?"

"This is all my fault. Dean, I embodied your spirit and soul to appear as wings on your back. A soul is very powerful and shouldn't be taken for granted. Now your inner power is resonating and I don't know what'll happen next."

"Can we try your angel mojo? Please say it'll work."

"Yes, we can try." Cas motion me to turn around. He stops above my wings. "This may feel a little weird." Cas puts his hands into my mass of feathers and takes hold of the bone beneath them. Waves of electric pleasure emit from the warmth of his hands and finger tips. I shake under his touch. I know that Cas is talking in Enochian but I know exactly what he's saying. Cas starts, "For treasure that lies deep beneath should remain hidden. Enclose this soul within its vessel its purpose has been fulfilled." The sound of Cas voice is intoxicating, I drink in every word. A humming vibration swarms through each feather and my knees nearly give out to the feeling but Cas holds me up with his grip on my wings and then, nothing. Cas repeats the words and I get that same erotic reaction.

"Cas, please say that you're not trying to get me to cream my pants. Any more of that and I swear I will." Cas removes his hands.

"Something's wrong. Not with your wings but with the spell." Cas wipes his forehead and walks around to face me. "There is a new purpose for your wings Dean."

"Purpose? What purpose? They didn't have a purpose to begin with."

"Apparently now they do." Cas looks over my shoulder and I can feel his gaze on my wings.

"Don't leave me in suspense, what's the new purpose?"

"I don't know. I'll have to investigate further." Cas stands straight and vanishes. He left me feeling empty, uncertain and unsatisfied.

I took my half filled coke can back to the motel room. Then I will touch myself in the bathroom like a horny teenager and curse at Cas because it really was his fault. Yes, that sounds like a brilliant plan. I set the pop can on the bathroom counter and glance at my wings. They're still white, still huge and still fluffy. I close my eyes and try to imagine myself without the mass of feathers on my back. To my surprise, it's really difficult. These wings have become a part of me in just a short time. I feel like they do have a purpose, but I don't know what it is. I sigh and simply crawl into bed fully clothed. I'm no longer in need of my brilliant plan nor am I in the mood for it. I fall asleep within seconds of hitting the pillow.

* * *

"Hey by the way, when does this story take place? Like which season?"

"I haven't the faintest, use your imagination."

-RannaLi


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's got a pair of wings. Wait what?

* * *

Wings. My wings. They're just awesome. I never knew how much they would improve my hunting abilities. I've used them as a shield, as a distraction and as a way to propel me faster when I'm running. I haven't tried flying yet, though I'm certain they would take my weight if I were to jump off a building. Maybe I'll try that later. The only thing that's a little disappointing is that I constantly have this weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. It feels like I should be doing something better or like I'm not doing enough of something.

* * *

One morning I woke up to find Sam huddled in the corner of our little motel room. He looked frightened out of his wits.

"Sam! What's wrong?"

"You... You were, you were floating."

"Really? How high?" I smiled at him.

"It's not funny Dean! It scared the shit out of me. You were making these noises, could have been Enochian. Then you were hovering over your bed. I didn't want to wake you."  
I raised an eyebrow at his remarks. Yes that was weird.

"How long ago?"

"Just now."

"Fuck, we don't have much time." I got off the bed ran my fingers through my hair and then got down on my knees.

"Dear Castiel. Something funny is going on. Please get down here as soon as possible."

"Dean..." Sam was staring wide-eyed. "You were speaking Enochian."

"Wha-" Suddenly with a flutter of the sound of wings, a bunch of people stood in the room facing Dean.

"Dean Winchester, you have been granted the great honour of being accepted into Heaven as a warrior of God."

"Wait, what's going on? No! I don't want to join your bible camp."

"You have no choice, for it is decreed that those who possess the gift are to become enlisted as loyal servants of Heaven."

Sam still looks perplexed. We're most likely talking in Enochian.  
A female angel approached Dean, "Basically, we're delivering your conscription letter. It's time to fight Dean and every able bodied man is required." Sam caught on to this.

"Dean is human. Dean can't become an angel. That just not how it's done."

"On any other occasion you'd be right. However, we'll make an exception for your brother. You should consider this a privilege."

Castiel appeared in the room and then was immediately held back by two tough looking angels.  
"It's so nice of you to join us Castiel. Surely this get-together will be recorded in human mythic history as the event of the season."

"Hadraniel. The female vessel is most becoming." Castiel huffs with sarcasm.

"I know right? But my physical appearance on this plane is not your reason for attending this ceremony. We've given you your chance at solving your petty problems. We cannot wait for a solution. Now we will benefit from you misfortune."

"Cas, what are they going to do to me?" I asked in between their heated banter.

"Oh, I thought I was being obvious. We're turning you into one of us. We're going make you into one of those admired angels above. We'll strip away your humanity and wrap you in our way. Oh don't worry, you'll fit right in. I've been told that you're quite the soldier, who's always willing to follow orders. Aren't you excited Dean? We'll be brother and sister." Hadraniel was smiling cheek to cheek.

"You can't do this!" I yelled, "Don't you need my permission or something? I already have a brother!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I stood at full guard and unfolded my wings. I made them stretch to full length, "You will not take me without a fight." I hid Sam behind my right wing. He couldn't see or feel it but somehow he knew it was covering him. He gave me a quick look before he removed a pocket knife from his boot. I turned away because I hated watching my baby bro hurt himself on purpose. But the seal to remove angels needs human blood in order to work. I had to distract them so Sam could finish without interruption. Stupidly and instinctively I reached for my gun. Instead I found a silvery spear. The weapon of angels. No time to question how it got there. Dodge, duck, parry, stab, repeat. Castiel was still fighting against his repressors. There were so many, too many.

"Dean." Sam said softly.

I turned around to find Hadraniel with an arm around Sam's neck and the spear pointing towards his chest.

"Now, you will cooperate. It'll be such a romantic feeling, having to sacrifice for the life of your beloved brother as you final act as a human. Don't you agree?"

"Dean, you don't want this life." Cas said from the other side of the room.

"If I do this, you must swear to me that Sam will never be harmed ever again, for as long as he lives and longer."

"No Dean." Sam pleaded.

Hadraniel turned very serious, "I swear it."

"Then let's get it over with." I slide down to my knees and dropped the angel's spear.

"Excellent!" Hadraniel exclaimed. "Bring forth the Grace." An angel came forward and handed me a glass vial holding swirling blue gaseous stuff inside of it.

"You know Dean, you were absolutely right. Technically, we really did need your permission before this whole thing could take place. Lucky for me, I'm an expert on persuasion." She nudged her spear closer to Sam's chest.

"Fuck you." I swore. Hadraniel only smiled.

I turned to Sam. His eyes were so full of lost hope and sadness I felt myself tear up. My breath cached in my throat but I pushed myself to say, "It's gonna be alright Sammy. I'm gonna look after you no matter what." My lips trembled as his tears fell silently from his face.

I turned towards Castiel, "Cas, you'll look after Sam when I can't, won't you?" Cas nodded his head."I didn't tell you before because I was scared of sounding like some chick flick, Cas. Castiel, I love you. I pray that we'll get together on the other side and that my feelings don't change." Cas' face could only be described as pure awe. He really is beautiful.

I finally turned towards Hadraniel. She bowed her head, "Spoken like a true martyr. They're going to love you upstairs." I gave her the best stink eye I could manage.

Then I looked at the vial and sighed, "He goes everything." I threw to vial to the ground. The glass shattered and the blue wafted up and into my mouth. Time ticked slower and everything felt like slow-motion. I couldn't breathe. The smoke was choking me in my lungs and in my throat. Then I didn't need to breathe. Was this a trick? Did these mother fucking angels just kill me? No. A light began to course through my blood. The light gripped each cell in my body and squeezed. I felt like convulsing and puking. Then I couldn't feel my limbs anymore, nor any other part of my body. For a moment I felt as if I was floating. Then the pain hit. I felt my being come apart like a tornado taking down a barn. My everything came off in shreds. With my last thought I yelled, "SAMMY CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Light poured from my mouth, I opened my eyes and light shot out of my eyelids. I saw Sammy with his eyes shut closed. I saw Hadraniel smiling. I somehow saw Cas through the back of my head. I saw him turn away. Everything suddenly sped up and I was shot into the Heavens above.

* * *

Why is this so depressing? Why? Why? Why?

I don't know okay! I don't even know where this is going. I just wanted to write me some Dean!Wing fic.

(thoughts and opinions are appreciated)

-RannaLi


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's got wings and he got kidnapped by angels! Oh no! Wait, what?

* * *

Whaaat's going on? I grasp and fling my hands about the space in front of me. Nothing. There's nothing there. Not even the feeling of smoke, this feels like a dream. This space has a gray colour to it. I call it a space because there are no discernible walls, edges or endings to whatever this is.

"Welcome Dean." It's Hadraniel.

"Hiya Morpheus, the rabbit hole is a little bumpier than I expected."

"Your insistent use of pop culture references serves no purpose here. Let us now hear your feeble human questions."

"Sam?"

"Safe, as promised. He will live his short depressing life without you and then he will die, like all human do." Hadraniel chuckled under her breath at this. This is the first time I've seen an angel that's not parading around in a 'borrowed vessel'. The wings are still there, and the general form of a human can be seen but I have to squint to see her facial features. I try not to imagine what I look like.

"Where am I?" I try an approach her but whatever steps I take, Hadraniel's shape retreats at the same pace.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious. This is heaven." She lifts her arms up in the same way models do when they try and sell stuff on infomercials. It's not impressive.

"Bullshit, I was dead once and heaven was like a broken tape recorder of happy memories." Well it was.

"For humans yes. Funny enough, we dubbed that area, The Matrix. You see Dean, we do have a sense of humour." She finally approaches me and her gray shape starts to look more like her vessel from downstairs. "But Dean, you're not asking the right questions."

"What are you going to do with me?" She's starting to get uncomfortably close now.

"What did I say that I was going to do? ...Oh that's right." I can't move away and her gray face has moved close to my ear, "I'm going to make you into one of us."

She kissed me. One my cheek and then on my mouth, disgusting. Then pain surfaced on my skin. It tickled its way down my neck and down my back. It was like someone was pinching me until I bled. The horrible feeling settled and intensified on my back where my wings sprouted. The feeling spread all throughout my wings and I could feel all of it. Every feather ringed with nothing but hurt. I thrashed them around in wild circles. I wanted to rip them out.

"To fix a broken bone, you must first set it right." Hadraniel stepped behind me. This was not right. I fell to my knees and covered my face. Tears were streaming down, but I couldn't feel them.

She gripped the bones of my wing under the fluff of my feathers and twisted them in the wrong direction. I screamed.

"Are we having fun yet?" She released her grip.

"..."

"Dean. I know this can't kill you so answer me."

"Is... Is all this really necessary? I mean... we made a deal..."

"Oh that's right. I forgot to mention. I'm the worst commander in the angel army. I'm here to toughen you up soldier. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be eating out of my hand and orders from Heaven will be the only thing you ever care about." She moved to kneel in front of me.

"So, I ask again. Are we having fun yet?"

I can barely lift my head, but I look her in her gray eyes, "fuck... you..."

"WRONG ANSWER!" She slapped my face. That was the hardest slap I've ever received, it was like the force of a train being concentrated right under my cheekbone.

* * *

"Can't we do something?" Sam was pacing the motel room back and forth. There's almost no evidence that an altercation went on in that room moments ago, maybe a lamp got tipped over.

"There's nothing we can do." Cas was sitting hunched over in the chair in the corner. It was the same chair where just a few days ago, everything was uncomplicated and playful. "Most likely, they put him in the Angel Prison."

Sam runs his hands through his hair, "What are they gonna do to him?"

Cas sighs heavily, "Torture, probably."

Sam pulls Cas up from the chair and yells, "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO." Cas yells back, "It's an impenetrable fortress or spiritual power guarded by thousands of my brothers and sisters. Also, time doesn't exist there. Heaven can stretch a minute into years. They'll keep him locked up until he breaks and he will break."

Sam steps away from Cas sinks into the bed. Silence consumes the room.

All of a sudden Dean appears in the center of the room with the wispy sound of wings. He looks so different. His hair grew longer, now it's shaggy and unbecoming of his features but he doesn't seem to notice. He's not wearing his usual clothes; instead he's sporting a fitted black suit. To say this looked good on him would be inappropriate because nothing about him radiates the life that Sam and Cas once knew. His military stance had him standing really straight and looking down on them. Cas noticed that even Dean's wings were positioned in the traditional manner for when angels were preparing to attack. They weren't casually resting on his back, they rose high and they arched. He looked predatory and mean. This was definitely not the Dean that was here just moments ago.

"Greetings. I am here to assure you that as an angel, I am fine. Worry not for my condition. I suggest you should cease your concerns for my wellbeing entirely as I plan to never to interact with you two individuals for the rest of my existence."

And with that he disappeared just as swiftly as he came.

Cas gasped for a heavy breath and Sam was right there comforting him. Cas cried out and wailed huge tears, "We're going to get him back Cas." Sam assured, "We're going to save him and he's going to be just as he was." Cas reached for the nearby tissue box and attempted to stop the flood that was raining down his face. Sam held him in his arms and found himself crying too.

"He still loves you." Sam said softly.

Cas nodded in between his sobs though he found it hard to believe Sam's words.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean was fighting beside Hadraniel at the front lines of a fierce battle against hell's demons. He slashed his silver spear at the cursed flesh and their blood splattered onto his suit and onto his canvas white wings. He liked it. With each death he felt a surge of energy flow through him. The notion of one less evil in the world was overwhelming him with satisfaction.

"Hello soldier!" Hadraniel hollered over the bloodshed, "How was the cheerful reunion?" She just stabbed a demon in the heart.

"I'm indifferent." Dean wiped some sweat and blood from his forehead.

Hadraniel gave the signal and all the angels rose into the air. Dean beat his fierce wings and he soared high above the commotion below. It was formation 7, the final blow to the enemy. He dipped and dived at an incredible speed. He must have killed hundreds that night. He couldn't wait for the next battle.

Long after the battle was won and the angels returned to Heaven, Dean asked Hadraniel about a strange sensation he felt when he visited the human and the exile. He said that it might have been guilt. Hadraniel told him to forget about it. So he did.

* * *

Question: Why? WHO ARE YOU THAT YOU COULD LET YOURSELF WRITE THIS?

Answer: I DON'T KNOW! ;_;

The ultimatum: Next chapter will have angry make-up wing-sex.

-Rannali


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's in Heaven as an angel and happy? What will Cas and Sam do? Ohmigod?

* * *

"There is a way to get him back." Sam was currently flipping through pages of angel lore from a dusty textbook, "We can summon him as an angel."

Castiel was silently sitting on the bed of the motel room. Ever so often he would sigh and place his face in his hands. He responded quietly, "By now, the effects of the angel's grace will be permanent."

Sam turned his gaze to the floor, "We can still get him back. I don't care if he's an angel, he doesn't belong up there." Sam moved to sit beside Castiel, "I'll get the supplies for an angel summoning charm and you can secure the area so that he doesn't escape."

Castiel nodded in agreement but made no moves to make seals on the walls and doors. He was waiting for Sam to leave the room. Sam grabbed a bag and unwillingly left Cas to himself. Cas will have to bleed himself in order for the seals to work. He was tempted to cut some vital veins but as an angel it wouldn't make much difference. He made a hasty incision on his forearm and started making intricate symbols on the walls. The blood burned his finger tips when each symbol neared its completion. He will be trapped in the room as well. The motel room took on a grotesque appearance as swirls and shapes of red overtook the tacky wallpaper. Cas sat back and observed his craft as his injured arm healed rapidly.

* * *

Sam found that he couldn't enter the room. He could fit the key in the lock and he could swing the door open, but an unseen force kept him from entering.

"Cas! What the heck? Why can't I get into our room?"

"Sam? What? Oh." Cas crossed to the door and placed a hand near the barrier. "I've made it to harm no human being. The barrier must have recognized this as keep humans away from harm."

"Do you plan for harm to come to you? Or Dean?"

"Precautions are always necessary. But I don't intend for anything but discussion to take place."

Sam sighed and passed the grocery bag of various supplies through the room's barrier. Cas accepted the bag, "This will be perfectly adequate."

"Shall I wait outside and do nothing then?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I suggest, that in the event of my failure. It would be advisable to seek safety in shelter."

"Bobby's place isn't far. I could lay low over there," Sam turned towards the car, "You'll send word when you can. Right?"

"Of course." Cas said while slowly closing the motel room door. He waited for the Impala to drive away before initiating the summoning spell. Small tears trickled down his face as he worked. He choked out the words that would bring Dean back to Earth. After smearing tears on his trench coat sleeve, he resumed his sitting place on the bed and waited.

* * *

Dean was peacefully resting on the waves of nothing in the void of heaven that was designated to him. He was patiently awaiting the next battle against demons of hell. He was imagining the blood spurting from the flesh of the damned being and taking ultimate comfort in the souls he would be saving by guiding them towards the path of the light. He felt the tingling pull from the very center of his grace. It pulsated and sent sparks to his wings, pulling them down towards the Earthly realm. He attempted to resist the urge, but pain replaced the sparkling sensation. It pinched each feather and he immediately dove downward to find the cause of his discomfort. He will have vengeance on anybody who dared interrupt his time of peace.

* * *

Dean appeared with the fluttering of wings but they couldn't been seen, even by Cas. Dean looked around the room, taking in all the symbols on the walls and finally he looked at Cas sitting on the bed. He dashed for his throat and lifted him into a standing position from the bed.

"Why have you summoned me? You have no reason to capture me within the confines of this room." Each word was said clearly and full of calm authority.

Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders and flipped him onto the bed. The action was so quick, Dean registered the surprise on his face. Cas stood over the bed and raised a hand to each bedpost. Ropes slithered their way around the bed to hold Dean's arms and legs spread apart. Dean struggled against the restraints to no avail. He was tied down.

Dean relaxed into the position, "Are you going to enlighten me to what you're attempting to accomplish?"

Cas moved to the side of the bed, "Try and stay still, this may hurt." Cas placed his right hand on Dean's chest and reached in.

Searing hot pain and white fire. This is what consumed Dean at this moment. Cas could feel Dean's reaction to him touching the edge of the angel-corrupted soul. The human soul is a very pure thing, full of light and hope. Dean's soul had the grace looping and weaving inside of it. It was like a parasite, independent from the rest of the entity. Yet he couldn't remove it, the roots of the grace dug deep, too deep. Cas pulled out, it was only then when Dean had stopped screaming in high pitched Enochian. Dean breathed heavily as sweat dripped over his skin. Cas assessed the area. Dean's screaming had broken every window, mirror and even the tv set. Dean's wings were exposed once again. They laid themselves out beautifully through the mattress and across the floor.

It was only now when Cas realized how sexual the situation seemed. He blushed a deep red and forced himself to focus on the tragedy at hand. Dean is permanently an angel. There is nothing he can do to reverse this. But hadn't he expected this? What was he supposed to do now? He could make Dean remember who he really is. Or he could try.

"Dean! Who is your brother?"

Dean ceased to struggle against the restraints, "I have many brothers and sisters..."

Cas slapped him.

"WHO IS YOUR BROTHER?"

"Violence is pointless."

Cas reached down and pulled Dean by his fake suit and shirt, "Your brother. Dean. Your brother." his voice was so hoarse.

By now, images started to trickle through. Little snippets of irrelevant memories appeared. It was him and a young boy. He saw himself hug the little boy and call him baby brother. He wanted to protect this boy. He still wanted to protect him. What was his name?

"I uh."

Cas let go of Dean's shirt, "His name is Sam."

Dean let out a sigh, "Sam... No. That's not right."

Cas scrunched his brows.

"I call him Sammy. I'm the only one who gets to do that."

Cas relaxed. "Who is your father Dean?"

I was eager to spell out the Lord's name but something stopped me. Something was itching at the back of my head. The Lord may be the father of all creation but he's not MY father. Someone else had that important position. Someone else warranted the title of Dad more than God himself.

"My Dad's name is John." I looked at Cas with a certain determination. I knew this answer to be right.

"Who am I?" he asked.

Cas is Cas. He's an angel like me. An angel like me? I grimaced and pointed one of my wings accusingly in his direction.

"You. YOU are entirely responsible for the shit creek I'm paddling in!"

"Oh Dean." Cas smiled. I remember that face. I remember him smiling like that because of me. I remember it making me very happy to see him smile. Then I remembered what I said the last time I saw him.

"Cas I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's fine. I anticipated the result of heaven's actions."

Cas climbed onto the bed and on top of me. I lifted my head to give him a kiss but the ropes around my wrists stopped me, just inches from his lips.

"Cas. I can be a better lover with the use of my hands."

Cas put on a serious face. "There's something really important. We need to discuss it now." I gave him a blank stare. What's more important than this?

"Dean, the grace. It's embedded in your soul. It's too far deep, I can't remove it." Cas looked away.

"Are you saying that I'm going to be an angel for ye rest of my eternal life?"

Cas nodded.

"Well shit. And there's really nothing that will make me human again?"

Cas shook his head, "You can be resurrected, but you'll start a completely new life. Right from the beginning."

"I don't wanna do that." I pouted, mostly because of my irreversible fate but also because the mood died.

"Cas, you're an angel living on Earth. Why can't I do what you're doing?"

"I've fallen Dean. I can never go back into Heaven. I wanted to give you the chance to choose."

"What?" I asked.

"Heaven is a wonderful place and I didn't want to rob you of that paradise. If you stay on Earth and ignore heaven's orders, you'll fall and be condemned to wander Earth forever."

I stared into his blue eyes. They were beginning to water.

"I want to stay here. With you."

Cas stared back at me. Then he kissed me. I felt the small tear on his cheek. I desperately wanted to wipe it away.

"Cas. My hands. If you please."

"Not yet."

Cas got up and stepped away from the bed. I whimpered.

"There's something I've been wanting to show you." Cas removed the trench coat and the subsequent layers of clothing from the waist up. He closed his eyes and willed his wings into vision. He slowly unfurled them from the resting place on his back. They were a dark black. They were so dark, they seemed as if a shroud of obsidian eclipsed the room. I gasped at their striking beauty and awesomeness. He spread his wings out to touch the ceiling of the motel room. It was easily the most awe inspiring image one could imagine. Cas standing there with his perfect body and his amazing wings outstretched around the decrepit, broken glass-strewn room. I want him right here and now

* * *

Whoops. Sorry. Didn't mean to end it there. Wing-sex has been postponed.

BUT NOT FOR LONG!

Next chapter will be up soon.

I'm so glad all that angst is over. Now time for fluff :) Sexy fluff ;)

Is it just me, or does Cas cry a lot?

-RannaLi


End file.
